


Too Late for That

by Attaining



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Castration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unrequited Love, idek, post-season 8, this just happened somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaining/pseuds/Attaining
Summary: Some dead men are harder to leave behind than others. Jon catches Theon in a compromising position. Set post-series.





	Too Late for That

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet ran away. I'm thinking of doing a series of short fics of Theon pairings post-series. Sort of a companion piece to my Theon/Sansa ficlet Stripped. I... don't even know what to say about this one. :D;;;
> 
> Warnings for kink and sexual stuff, including some twisted fantasy on Theon's part.
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always. :)

He shouldn’t have done it, but it was too late for that now. 

“Master,” Theon panted. Sweat glistened on his back. “Master.” 

Theon’s left hand was splayed out on the stone wall above the headboard, trapping the leather of a belt there. The rest was slipped round his neck, pulled taut as Theon’s head rolled with the trusts of his hand below. The candlelight danced over the peaks and valleys of his scarred back, his lean muscle more pronounced by the way he writhed on full display for any who dared enter. 

“Please, milord,” Theon begged with a gasp. His back was arched as he stood on his knees, the fingers of his free hand buried in his ass. Theon’s hand rocked back and forth inside him, sliding in and out as his hips moved. Three fingers, warm and searching. “Yours, ‘m yours.”

He shouldn’t have done it, but Jon let the door close behind him as Theon’s movements became frantic, desperate, his head starting to droop from lack of air. He’d heard noises, thought something was wrong. None slept well after the war was done. King’s Landing was now in Daenerys’ hands. 

“Your Reek. Your whore. Yours,” Theon croaked and he cried out then, his body jerking and shaking with his peak. After a moment he collapsed and did not seem to move. 

Cursing, Jon dismissed the tug and pull at his breeches and rushed to the bed, loosening the belt. He shook Theon, who began to stir. Deep lines pressed into his neck, his face flushed with red. “Dammit, Greyjoy.”

Theon blinked up at him then, eyes like glass. Jon patted his cheek none too kindly and Theon sniffed, a hand moving to wipe his face. “Jon?”

“Aye.”

He sat up then, saw Jon’s knee on the bed, the tent in his breeches. Jon saw a wet spot on the sheets, his naked body, the belt that hung loose down his chest. Theon swallowed slowly, his hands quick to move between his legs, to cover himself. But Jon had already seen, the scar raised in shiny shades of pink and white, the small red nub that had swelled there. So it was true, he was a gelded man, a eunuch. And he was a bastard who was a King who’d gotten hard seeing it.

Theon licked his lips nervously. “Why are you here?”

“Why were you...  calling out ‘Master,’ a belt around your neck?”

The old Theon would’ve told him off. The old Theon would have punched him. But this battle worn Theon only said, “Ramsay.” 

“That’s madness.”

“It is.” Theon did not move, only looked to the wall behind Jon. “The war is done, you don’t need me any longer. Leave me. Please.”

“Say it,” Jon urged, leaning into the feather mattress. Why did he care? Theon was right, he had no reason to disturb him. No other reason than Jon missed Winterfell and did not want a Southern rule. Jon the bastard, who thought The Wall would find him family, would have left. He was tired, so tired of fighting, but knew not a damn thing of peace.  _ Let me hold something of old in my hands again.  _ “Why him?”

“No other will touch me. Not again. Not ever,” he replied and parted his hands, showing himself to Jon. In another lifetime it would have been a boast. “And none should.”

“Greyjoy,” he muttered, leaning his forehead against Theon’s, his hand clasped at his neck, slick with sweat. “Theon.”

His listened to Theon’s ragged breaths grow quicker. “You don’t want me.”

“You don’t know what I want,” Jon said.

“I’m not him. I betrayed him. I--”

He silenced him with a kiss, a slow and gentle kiss that Jon did not think he had the kindness left in him to spare. “Still talk too much.” 

Theon went quiet and still, letting Jon push him back against the silk sheets, pulling the belt from his neck and dropping it to the floor. He touched him gentle as a lady, mindful of the purple and green that lined his body after the battle. After a moment, Theon shook him off and Jon looked at him in confusion. “You’re a wolf. You’re a dragon. Act like it, tear into me.” 

Jon stared into his eyes, sea weary and bright, where Jon was cold fire in darkness. He shed his pelt, his breeches and all the rest and bit into his neck, his jaw, his fingers digging into thin hips, tasting salt and copper. He could worry this kraken in his jaws and devour him. The wounded make easier prey. Jon sucked his throat and parted his legs, his cock resting hard on top of that swollen scar. Or he could let those long legs wrap around him and pull him into the depths for good. Jon breathed against his ear, “We don’t have to hurt anymore.” 

“I want to,” Theon hummed earnestly. “You want to hurt me. It’s what we are, without him.”

“It’s not what he would want,” Jon said between kisses down his neck. Theon’s fingers tensed in his hair. “He’d order us both to make it right.” 

Theon liked following orders these days and Jon was tired of giving them. His hand wrapped around Jon’s length and he crushed their lips together. “He would, he would. Fucking gods, he would.”

Tomorrow he would say he shouldn’t have done it, but tomorrow was hours away and it was already far too late now.


End file.
